


From Ashes...

by levihechiou88



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU where all these names are normal, Anal Fingering, Android AU, Bottom foxy, Character Death, First Time, Flying Cars, Future AU, Human Foxy, M/M, Smut, Top freddy, a little humor, android! bonnie, android! chica, android! freddy, dad puppet, daughter mangle, foxy is 17, freddy is a charmer, frexy - Freeform, future weapons, human balloon boy, human mangle, human puppet, mangle is a girl, mild depression, not sure yet - Freeform, oblivous foxy, protective freddy, son foxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...a phoenix is born and starts a new.<br/>_____________________</p><p>"being a wanted criminal isn't exactly on my list of things to do..but it's to late to turn back now, they're after me. and i have to keep running."</p><p>the year 3045, the government has banned a lot of laws to cease all human intelligence and decided to dumb people down, the government runs a dictatorship more than a democracy. they keep eyes on everyone to make sure no one finds out about them killing off any over intelligent beings, such as foxy's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Ashes...

**Author's Note:**

> my first FNAF fanfiction!!! omfg. i'm sorry if it's bad..
> 
> plus i'm super tired.
> 
> BTW if you'd like too know how i'm describing them, here's link to my deviant art. this is how i draw my FNAF ppl,  
> FNAF: http://tyvionamaxwellth.deviantart.com/art/fnaf-anime-533075273?q=gallery%3ATyvionAMaxwellTH%2F54576343&qo=20
> 
> FNAF 2: http://tyvionamaxwellth.deviantart.com/art/fnaf-2-534987333?q=gallery%3ATyvionAMaxwellTH%2F54576343&qo=9

Nowadays, it always seem cloudy. the sky seems grayer and sadder for some reason. the city limits ending at the horizon of the ocean surrounding us. Even the water's shining twinkle from the setting sun is dimmer, and always seems, depressing. Well, maybe living in a world with taller skyscrapers and hover crafts is depressing. getting up everyday and doing the same routine, gets depressing and boring.

I guess this city is just depressing and boring.

i'm pretty sure the wind just avoids us completely, the wind is free and happy most of the time. why would it pass through the dull city of The Cove? if i didn't have roots planted here i'd jump on with the wind and avoid all contact myself. But like my mother use to say, The only way to leave the cove is if you die. but in my opinion, it's only the stupid who stay and the stuck who can't go. i guess i'm a mix between the two.

well, i was born into this dull city. How lucky am i? right.

It's the year 3045, the world has been through so much during the past fifty years, we became a well known futuristic city, although instead of all the fun bright land scapes we got the sucky Chicago weather and New York cold, not to mention the New York attitudes. I attend Five nights High school, the school filled with average intelligent beings. that will enter the world with other average intelligent people.

Not to mention, the government runs everything, but not like before, they banned so much in this new era we've entered. They've made it where everyone is equal, no one is smarter than anyone else, no one is better, no one is. special.

i use to think i was. for so long as a kid, i use to think i was 1 in a million, i use to say i would do things that none of these dull people would ever think of. My dad encouraged it. He Never told me i couldn't do anything he never said no to my beliefs. Nor did my sister, or my mother. We were the family to be different. My mother and father were scientist, they made wonderful things that made our childhoods so much fun, while my sister is an optimist. she always saw the bright side to every situation. While i was normal, but i had a, in the words of my parents, creative though process, i could work things out in my mind with no problem, i guess you could say i'm smart? i don't even know anymore. that's all changed now. we're just about as average as anyone else now.

 

i sighed and came to a stop at the simple grey locker in front of me, twisting the lock three times and opening the ancient relic, i took out my bright red backpack and slung it over my shoulder, huffing my crimson stained hair out of my burning yellow eyes. i put away my books and closed my locker. rubbing my eye and sighing at the familiar routine. Everyday, its the same. wake up, have breakfast, walk the same distance to school, learn the same useless stuff every day, every year, go home and repeat. my life is a never ending hair washing cycle, wash rinse and repeat. and repeat, and repeat, and repeat. everyday.

"hey foxy!" i turned and glanced into baby blue eyes, there was a short, boy. he had tan skin and light brown hair, he had rosy cheeks and a huge smile. he wore a simple blue and red shirt with blue jeans that hug the lower half of his legs, and simple brown slide on shoes. he goes by the name Balloon Boy, i just call him BB for short. he always has this huge smile on his face, my sister finds it odd but i find it soothing. it's about time something bright is in this stupid city.

"hey BB." i respond softly like normal. out of the two of us, he's the happy the happy loud one, i tend to stay in the shadows and keep to myself. i moved my bangs from my face, just for them to fall back over my right eye like always.

"oh, you look sadder than usual..did you fail a test or something?"

i shook my head, i began to walk along with him. i took a grip on my red bag and averted my gaze to the old work of this school, from the collecting cobwebs to cockroach nests that invade the girls bathroom and have them screaming within seconds of sight. the school was simply built, back in 3021, it's pretty old, but it's been renovated a few years ago, it still looks like shit though. no to mention the place creaks like an old lady in a rocking chair on a wooden floor. the building is always settling and startling people. i'm one of those people. for the longest i thought it was haunted. i guess that's what you get when you over think right?

i looked over at BB, and noticed he was looking at me, his eyes Bright with question as he patiently stared at me. i raised an eyebrow, "what?"

BB chuckled and sighed, shaking his head, "geez red, what goes through that head of yours!" he smiled, "anyway, i asked if you could help me in biology? i'm starting to fail.."

"i don't take biology." i say looking back at the crowded hallways, easing my way through the heavy population, "and why me?"

"well, your passing all of your classes, and your smart! come on please foxy. it should be easy for you!"

i sighed and shrugged, "whatever, you know where my house is."

he smiled that bright smile and nodded. he threw his arms around my neck, bringing his height closer to mine as he squeezed,"you are awesome!"

i grimaced at the contact and nodded, "i have to go now. isn't your sister waiting for you at your bus?"

"always. well i don't want to keep her waiting! catch you later foxy!" he smiled and waved before disappearing in the crowd.

i watched as his tiny form got swallowed up by the pedestrians. i allowed myself to push through completely and headed down my normal route. i brushed past the normal people who crowd these sidewalks, business men and women, a few dog walkers, some single women who took to shopping today. the typical venders and a few children. i tend to keep to myself and move with the flow of the crowd, ignoring the loud phone conversations, because i'd love to know what your having for dinner, and the looks of concern and disapproval of my hair color.

Like i said, everyone is averge, which means the normal hair colors are, Brown, black and blonde. Mine is a bright red that contrasts with my sharp yellow eyes. while my sister has a bright vibrant white and yellow eyes. our mother had red hair like mine, but our father has black hair. so when mangle came out with white hair, it shocked us all.i kept my eyes forward and continued to walk. i sighed and made it to my small suburban home, the house was a bright blue that grew pale over time, blending with the depressing landscape, the roof was a pale black color that stood out from the white trim of the house and the fence that surrounded it. i walked up the porch and opened the door, announcing myself in the process.

"hello son," father greeted first, his dark onyx stained hair fell in his face like always, blocking his eyes from sight, he had a smile on his face and a simple mask resting on his head, pining his hair down. he tends to wear it in the house more often than outside, it was mom's gift to him one year and he treasures it. "how was school?"

"same old, same old." i say and place my bag on the plush suede couch and made my way to the kitchen.

"so you passed a test and came home?" he chuckled, then smiled, "you should really jazz up your life, your going to die from boredom."

i opened the fridge and grabbed a water, looking back at dad, "what could i possibly do in this boring city? we live in the cove remember dad?" i asked, plopping down on the couch. he smiled his wide smile and nodded.

"of course i remember. now let's escape cove for a while."

"huh?" i asked, looking at the dark haired man, i always feel like he's going nutty,especially with that smile on his face. i eyed the older man as i brought the cold water to my lips and sipped. he stood and motioned for me to follow.

"i want to show you something." i did as i was told and stood, following the taller male. he lead me past the couches and down the hall, passing the small bathroom and my sister and i's shared bed room, he came to the basement door and flicked on the light as he descended the creaky wooden safety hazards. "I've been working on this since you were a kid, i'm not sure if you remember but you use to sit down here with me while i worked." he smiled back at me and i returned the gesture, he walked over to a small table with mechanical parts on them.

i haven't been down here since i was a kid, this was mom and dad's lab. they made so many fun things down here and mangle and i would sit here and watch while we played. we got most of our toys from their inventions. Dad was always working on something down here with mom's help.

i watched as he moved some clothed objects to the center of the room, it was three figures, two of them were taller than me (not a shock, i'm very short. well, 5'6) and one shorter. he smiled wide at me, if i could see his eyes, i'd bet they'd be shining with anticipation right about now.

"are you ready?" i nodded.

he ripped the sheets off and there stood three humanoid creatures, but knowing my dads hobbies, i knew they weren't people. The tallest one is a purple haired male, his hair stopped to the top of his back, and fell in his eyes nicely. he had pale skin and a young physic. he wore a violet vest and a crisp white shirt, with black slacks and dress shoes and a matching tie. The next was a brunette, he has pale skin also, but not as pale, he wore a black hat with a brown ban around it that matched his hair. he wore a darker brown tuxedo suit and black slacks and dress shoes with a black bow tie. the last was the shortest. she was pale with rosy cheeks, she has short blonde hair and a bright yellow dress with puffy sleeves. she had another set of sleeves that were two shades of orange, they matched her long socks. she also wore simple black slide in shoes.she had a white smaller shirt over it that had cursive hand writing in it, i can't see it because she's holding something to her chest, it looks like a cupcake.

"dad?" i asked in question.

"this is what I've--we've, been working on since you were kids. this life and world we live in is very dangerous, and we aren't always going to be there." he says softly, "this world is filled with lies, and people who can hurt you. we were worried so we decided to make these. these are androids," i move closer and get better looks at them, "they will protect you. i was finishing up some last wiring and coding. they are perfect." he smiled.

i looked over at dad and back at the androids. they were powered down at the moment, but they looked stunning, the synthetic skin looks very authentic, the hair looks so soft and the clothes are well made.

"did mom make the clothes?" i asked. he nodded. i mimicked his action, mom was always into this type on things, she use to stay up all nigh sewing while dad fixed up arms and legs. the two loved robotics but like everything else it's banned here, but they still did it. just under the radar, mangle and i never talked about it in fear to lose our parents.

i guess we didn't try hard enough because my mother died mysteriously in a car accident, a few years back. i don't know what caused the injuries that killed her but they aren't car related.

"so son? what do you think?"

"they're wonderful, but why so formal?"

he shrugged and looked at them, petting the blonde one. "she liked formal."

i smiled softly and a bit sadly as i watched my dad, it's tearing him up inside, to see these. he wanted to protect us, all of us, but he didn't finish in time. i don't have to see his eyes to know that's what he's thinking. i hate seeing my dad suffer, it's awful. it makes me feel, well. i don't know, but it's terrible.

"names?"

he looked over. "ah! this is chica, freddy and bonnie." he says, pointing in order of the blonde, the brunette and the purple haired robots. "chica is the compassionate one, she packs a punch and a pretty fierce bite, but she tends to wounds and nurses you. freddy is the leader, he has brain and brawn, but he often uses his brain. bonnie is the muscle. he's very violent and very aggressive in attack mode or when threatened, other than that he's sweet as pie." i motioned to the cup cake and raised an eyebrow, "oh that was mangle's idea, she thought chica would be cuter if she had a "little buddy"." he says with air quotations.

"you put a lot of thought in to them."

"yeah. i like i said, i won't be there forever. and i want you and mangle to be safe."

i nodded, "when will they be able to activate fully."

 

"soon, but i just got their voice boxes installed. want to see?" i nodded once more with a smile.

dad went behind the droids and slowly, one by one they all powered up and opened their eyes. all of their eyes were bright and lively, not to mention their smiles. chica had beautiful dark amethyst eyes. Bonnie had shining pink eyes and freddy. freddy had shining oceans, his eyes were blue and mesmerizing, he had a soft killer smile that made my chest tighten.

"ah." dad sounded, hurrying next to me, "chica, bonnie, freddy. may you speak?"

chica blinked, and looked around before smiling once more, "hello Mr. puppet. it's so nice to see you." chica's voice was soft and friendly with a bit of southern it fit her bright personality.

"Mr. puppet. it's a pleasure." bonnie sounded, he talked more like an 80's rocker, i'm pretty sure that was dad's idea, he loves the 80's.

freddy cleared his throat and smiled. "nice to see you mr. puppet." his voice was deep and smooth, like chocolate he sounded more modern than the other two, i wonder why dad did that.

dad was beaming, he smiled wide, "freddy, bonnie, chica. this is my son, foxy." i waved awkwardly and smiled a bit. chica beamed as i walked over, she took my hand in hers and smiled.

"hello foxy! it's so nice to meet you." she beamed. i nodded and smiled, enjoying the feeling of the material of her skin. this must have been expensive, besides these parts and materials are extinct.

bonnie nodded in my direction with a smile, "hello."

"hello." i said softly as chica dropped my hand.

freddy took my hand in his and placed a soft kiss on the top, and smiled sweetly. his eyes softened as he stared into mine."pleasure."

i shivered slightly and nodded, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. this one is certainly a charmer isn't he? what kind of programming did dad do to this one.

"aren't they marvelous?" he asked as freddy let my hand go. i nodded and smiled at the dark haired, older man.

"i'm so proud of you dad, i'm glad your almost finished. this will be your legacy." i smiled.

dad gave me a soft smile as he turned his head to me, bringing me into a hug, "i love you my boy."

"love you too dad."

"if i keep working, they should be finished in between next week and the end of this month."

"oh that's pretty soon." i say as i look over the smiling trio. chica was looking at her cup cake that has little eyes on it, she smiled happily. bonnie was looking at the cupcake with chica, raising on of his eyebrows while chica smiled. while freddy was looking around the area, scanning it with his crystal blue orbs.

"i just want to make them more human, i want them to feel. to know emotions you know. so far i have happiness, sadness and confusion added."

"that's smart, that way they won't rebel and their won't be another war like in 2087."

"exactly. they are more than machines, so when i'm dead and gone. treat them well."

"i will."

dad and i looked the stairs as a soft famine call sounded, dad smiled.

"mangle's home."i commented.

"mangle sweety! come down stairs! i want to show you something!" dad called.

i smiled a small amount and looked back of at the androids. i don't know why, but i have a feeling these things will impact me in a very strange way.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> should i even continue? what do you guys think?  
> also should i do smut in this story?


End file.
